


On the Fence.

by efinie



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то происходит. Линкольн осознает это спустя несколько часов после того, как они с Майклом похоронили отца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Fence.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [http://clair-de-lune.livejournal.com/225602.html](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52157) by clair_de_lune. 



Что-то происходит. Линкольн осознает это спустя несколько часов после того, как они с Майклом похоронили отца.

Это "что-то" является нейтральным, не описывает происходящее. На самом деле, Линкольн не хочет представлять, как далеко все могло зайти, но у него есть довольно хорошая идея. Майкл может быть в стороне и нечитаемым для кого-то другого, но он не может обмануть _его_. Линкольн знает эти взгляды, эту манеру говорить, эту полуулыбку. Они были предназначены _ему_ в течении многих лет. Иногда до сих пор. Он никогда не заходил дальше возможно слишком крепких объятий и пары случайных нечаянных поцелуев - или нет - прикосновений в уголок губ. Он никогда не позволял ситуации выйти из-под контроля; и он хочет верить, что, не смотря ни на что, Майкл не позволил бы себе тоже, если бы Линкольн дал ему возможность. В их собственной своеобразной вселенной они сохраняли благоразумность. Но это не делает ничего проще сегодня.

Он оставил Майкла в машине одного с Сукре на пять минут. Когда он вернулся, оба мужчины были тихими, Сукре пристально вглядывался в далекую воображаемую точку, Майкл сосредоточился на листе бумаги, которую складывал и раскладывал. Они немного запыхались, как будто это они, а не Линкольн, пробежали несколько футов. Глаза Сукре немного слишком блестящие, щеки и шея Майкла немного слишком красные, и между ними ощутимая напряженность.

ОК. Линкольн сел за руль и сжал его, заставляя себя дышать медленно. ОК.

Он почти благодарен Сукре, потому что, не смотря на красные щеки и печальные глаза, Майкл определенно выглядит спокойнее. Потому что впервые слишком тесная связь между ними ослабевает, оставляя место для кого-то еще, что делает их отношения немного более здоровыми. Немного менее экстравагантными, во всяком случае. За это Линкольн был почти благодарен Сукре. Или двинул бы ему в лицо. Линкольн еще не вполне решил.

Он почти завидует Сукре за то, что ему позволено прикaсаться, целовать, ласкать Майкла; за то, что ему позволено хотеть его, не чувствуя себя виноватым. Линкольн готов держать пари, что Сукре чувствует себя виноватым, но парень действительно не представляет, что такое настоящая вина - своего рода позор, который не дает спать в течение многих часов и заставляет изгибаться над унитазом по утрам, с кислым привкусом во рту. Он почти завидует Сукре, но не совсем, потому что между сумашедшей страстью и братской любовью Линкольн выбрал братскую любовь. Он почти уверен, что намек на страсть все еще есть, и что получается, фактически, палка о двух концах.

Он бы предостерег Сукре, отвел бы его в сторону и дал понять в нескольких словах, что если он, так или иначе, сделает Майклу больно, то Линкольн примет необходимые корректирующие меры. Майкл уже достаточно страдал. Но Сукре едва смеет встретится с ним взглядом. Либо он боится его реакции, если Линкольн узнает, как далеко все зашло с Майклом, либо он уже знает, что Линкольн сделал бы.

"Поехали, Линк!"

Рука Майкла слегка касается его руки, прожигая через ткань рукава. Он представляет эти руки на коже Сукре, он представляет руки Сукре на Майкле, и он хочет ударить что-то или кого-то. Вероятно Сукре, может быть Майкла. Он также хочет вздохнуть с облегчением и повторять как мантру, что так _лучше_.

Его руки все еще сжимают руль, он медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит на брата. Он хотел бы знать, что Сукре будет делать, если Линкольн наклонится и поцелует Майкла прямо здесь, сейчас, перед ним. Он задается вопросом, как отреагирует Майкл? Но он не делает этого, потому что не хочет все испортить для Майкла, подвергать его распросам Сукре. И он не хочет знать, является ли Сукре запасным вариантом для Майкла, выбором, который он сделал из-за недостатка других вариантов. Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Сукре, это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Майклу, и это было бы несправедливо по отношению к нему самому.

Во взгляде Майкла на него нежность и извинение. А также, не смотря на ситуацию, немного радости. Линкольн вздыхает. Размышляя, следует ли ему пожать руку Сукре или надрать ему зад, он отворачивается и отъезжает.


End file.
